


well, are you thinking of me now?

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [7]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Audio gets leaked, M/M, Recording, Slight Smut, trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Maybe they should've checked the audio files before sending them to the record label.





	well, are you thinking of me now?

**Author's Note:**

> for jacey again oops

"We're all done." Tyler smiled at Josh, finally finishing off the last vocals from Jumpsuit.

He was happy, they'd worked hard, spent so much time and effort into it and he was glad everyone was excited. Josh smiled back, his hands on Tyler's waist. Tyler breathed out a sigh as Josh pressed his body against him, closing his eyes and feeling Joshua kiss at his jaw.

"Saw you watching me earlier. What were you thinking about, hm?" Tyler groaned as Josh mouthed at his Adam's apple, sucking a hickey at the spot. He shuddered, Joshua's hot breath was tickling his neck.

"Mm, things." Tyler hummed, his hands gripping eagerly at Josh's muscle tee. Joshua had him worked up, he was hard already. Josh smirked at the response, backing Tyler against the desk. He chuckled as Tyler immediately let Josh push him up onto the surface. Josh took his place between Tyler's legs, smiling and kissing Tyler hungrily.

Tyler kissed back, his boyfriend's body close to his own. They rarely ever made out, strangely, but when they did Tyler enjoyed it. He enjoyed Joshua's lips on his own, having him close.

"I would ask what kind of things-" Josh mumbled against Tyler's lips, a hand trailing up Tyler's chest, "-but I think I already know." He hummed, Tyler bit Joshua's bottom lip and breathed out a small moan in response.

Josh reached down and pressed a palm against Tyler's hard-on. Tyler rocked his hips up in response, a groan falling into Josh's mouth at the sudden friction.

"Josh, fuck." It was Joshua's turn, he bit at Tyler's lip and continued to palm his boyfriend with a steady hand. Tyler parted from Josh's lips, tipping his head back slightly and groaning. Josh took the opportunity to kiss and nip at Tyler's neck again, sucking more hickeys into the skin and glancing up to see Tyler with his eyes closed, chewing at his lip.

Josh's eyes caught behind Tyler.

"Shit." Joshua moved his hand away, Tyler practically whined. 

"Josh, why'd you stop?" Tyler complained. Josh parted from Tyler's neck for a moment.

"Babe, you didn't stop the recording." Tyler hummed in response, now kissing at Josh's neck.

"So? Just end it, we can cut everything out." Josh pulled Tyler to the edge of the table, leaning over and clicking 'stop,' making a mental note that they had to either redo the audio or cut everything else out as Tyler had suggested. Tyler continued kissing at Josh's neck, smiling and giggling slightly as Josh pushed him back onto the desk.

\----

 

"Ty? The record label just called me." Josh walked into the room, seeing Tyler on his phone. He looked panicked, Josh furrowed his brows and sat down. "Tyler? What's-"

"Josh, it's ruined. It's been leaked." Tyler huffed, Josh pulled his phone from his hand. Josh froze. Had he listened to it? If he didn't, he wouldn't know.

"Tyler, about the leak-" Josh started, freezing. How was he supposed to tell Tyler that they'd accidentally sent the wrong audio file to the record label? The audio file where you could hear them obviously making out, the small dirty talk and even Tyler's groans. Fueled By Ramen had talked to Joshua, said they were going to send it back but if it was leaked, everyone had it.

"What about it, Josh? This is all wrong." Tyler huffed, his eyes filled with tears. There were so many emotions Tyler was feeling, sadness and anger and disgust all at the same time.

"Tyler, w-we sent the wrong audio file..-" Josh's face flushed red, "-we accidentally sent the...  _other..._ one, I- They were sending it back, but- someone got a hold of the file and leaked it." Josh lowered his voice through the sentence hoping it would make the situation better, but what was there to do? They'd taken down everything, shut it all down, but now people have downloaded it.

"Y-You mean...?" Tyler's face was red as well, Josh tugged at his lip anxiously and nodded. Tyler leaned his head back against the couch and chuckled. Josh blinked. "Hey, at least the song wasn't released, right?" Tyler looked hopeful almost, Josh smiled slightly and shifted so he was sitting next to Tyler, leaning his head back. Tyler leaned forwards and left a kiss on Josh's lips.

"We should've checked the files." Josh hummed.

"Yeah."

"And you do realize now thousands of people heard you practically moan my name, right?-"

"Josh." Tyler chuckled. "Relax. We'll figure it out." Tyler seemed so calm about it - compared to earlier when he thought the song itself was released, - it'd probably set in later but for now it all seemed fine.

"Promise?" Josh held his pinkie out, Tyler snorted. He locked their pinkies.

"-Promise. Dork."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat short but hey, what can ya do? i actually kinda like this one.


End file.
